The present invention relates in general to IV equipment, and, more particularly, to flow rate controls for IV equipment.
Accurate control of the flow rate of fluids being administered to a patient is of critical importance. There are several devices which control such flow rate, with the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,323,774 and 3,785,378being examples of such devices.
However, these known devices have sliding joints and broken fluid paths which create fluid leakage and sterility problems. Air leakage problems may also arise.